1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, two-dimensional matrix barcodes are widely used, such as QR code (trademark). Hereinafter, “two-dimensional matrix barcode” is simply described as “2D code.”
If a read 2D code is damaged and an error detection ratio thereof is equal to or larger than a predetermined value, an apparatus regenerates a 2D code from decoded information, and replaces the damaged 2D code with the regenerated 2D code.
Further, when copying, if a 2D code is damaged and can not be decoded, another apparatus notifies a user of it, and prints a copy of an original document without any changes on the original document.
However, in the aforementioned techniques, if a 2D code is detected but can not be properly decoded to original data due to damage of the 2D code, such a 2D code that is damaged and can not be decoded is printed on a printed matter.
Consequently, when reading the 2D code from the printed matter and trying to decode it, (a) meaningless processes such as detecting the 2D code and trying to decode it are performed even though the 2D code can not be decoded, or (b) the 2D code is decoded to wrong data rather than the original data.